Harry Potter and the Elements
by Autumn's Hikari
Summary: Harry is mourning Sirius' death. He goes to sleep one night, and something strange happens.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I'm Autumn, and this is my first fanfic. Welcome to Harry Potter and the Elements!

**Chapter 1: Why Me?**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, thinking about his godfather Sirius Black. Last June, he had fallen behind the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries. According to Professor Dumbledore, Sirius was dead, but Harry wouldn't and couldn't believe it.

"It's the stubborn streak you get from your parents Harry."

The Dursleys pretty much left him alone, except for cooking meals, and doing random things around the home. He got up to cook dinner, which was Spaghetti tonight. Harry went downstairs and got the noodles and sauces. He cooked it, resisting the urge to use a simple spell to make it.

He gave a heaping spoonful to Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. He gave himself a small one, and put it and a glass of milk on a tray to take to his room. He finished the meal, and took the tray downstairs and cleaned the plate, tray, and glass and put them in the dishwasher.

The rest of the family had already finished and Harry took their plates and glasses off the table and washed them and did the same with their stuff.

He walked out of the house, intent on going to the park. He arrived sooner than he expected and sat on a swing and thought sadly, "If only I had worked harder with Snape."

"Hello Harry." Said a voice behind him.

"Hey Remus." He said with a smile.

Remus offered to walk him home, but he politely declined. He needed time alone to think. Remus looked slightly put out but smiled all the same.

"Bye Remus, see you later? Will I go to the Burrow this year?" Harry asked.

"I haven't heard yet, but I'll ask Albus about it, OK?" Remus said, mentally filing it in his memory banks to remember.

"Thanks Remus, I'll be waiting for your letter. I'll write every three days, and don't say I won't remember!" Harry muttered the last part quietly.

" OK, goodbye Harry, and please don't think about Sirius TOO much." Remus replied worriedly.

Harry trotted back to #4 Privet Drive, and went to try to do some homework. The potion's homework was "_The Uses of Virasium_". He at last decided to go to sleep.

Instead of the nightmares about Sirius, Cedric, the ones about them all dying like he had expected to have, he went to an untainted white room and gasped. There stood five figures dressed in the most beautiful robes ever. They were like choir robes. The taller man was dressed in green robes and silver fringe. The slightly shorter man was wearing red robes with gold fringe. The shorter woman was wearing yellow robes with black fringe, and the taller woman was wearing blue robes with silvery fringe. They sat down at the table and said,

"Sit Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter, heir of the four founders, we have much to discuss."

A/N: Thanks for reviews!


	2. Discoveries

A/N: Reviews! Yay! Mysterious Wind: You'll find out the answer in this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. This chapter took me forever because of my major writer's block x.x Sorry!

**Chapter 2**

**Why Does Everything Happen To Me?**

**Harry Potter and the Elements**

_**italics-** mind speaking_

Harry stood, rooted in shock to the floor as he recognized the voices were speaking in his head.

"_Who, who ARE you?" _Harry asked, voice shaking and rising an octave.

"_The founders of Hogwarts, and Merlin." _Harry was concerned now. He reached in his pocket to grab his wand, only to find it wasn't there.

"_You cannot use magic on us in dreams young one..." _The founders said in a gentler tone now. _"What do you want? To train me or something?"_ Harry asked, still concerned for his own sanity. _"Not exactly young lion. but to give you information. You are a full elemental, one that can control all elements. We will train you, starting tomorrow when you fall asleep. Helga will train you in the elements of earth and water, _

_Rowena in air and electricity, Salazar in Fire and Ice, and Godric in other things that you can do as an elemental._

_He will help you with sword fighting, your probably multiple animagus forms, and martial arts. The reason he is not training you in an element is because he isn't one. You are also all of our heirs except Merlin."_

Harry was in shock by this point. Who wouldn't be? He had found out he was heir of the founders, he could control all elements, and probably had multiple animagus forms.

"_Little one, if you'd like, we can block your dreams. you look like you need a good nights rest. By the way, we are sorry about Sirius. We won't say we know how you feel, because we don't. Goodnight young one."_

"_Goodnight..." _Harry replied shakily.

He woke up, stood up to get his DADA homework and began to write.

The Patronus Charm is a charm that repels Dementors.

The incantation is Expecto Patronum. You need to feel a strong emotion, probably happiness to be able to cast this charm. Every Patronus is different. It might be an animal, it might be a person, a protector, or a plant perhaps.

Most wizards cannot cast this charm. They produce a silvery mist.

Harry stopped writing, stood up, and fell back on his bed. His last waking thought was,

"_Why does everything happen to ME?"_

A/N: I am so sorry for the length and wait for this chapter! Writer's block and family problems don't mix x.x


	3. Letters

A/N: Wow, 2 chapters in one day! I'm as shocked as you are. I couldn't get enough of this story, so, why not?

Chapter 3 

**Letters**

**Harry Potter and the Elements**

_Last time:_

_Harry fell back on his bed._

_His last waking thought was, Why does everything happen to me?_

Harry woke up to the call of Uncle Vernon yelling, "Get down here boy!" Harry woke, got dressed in clothes 3 sizes too large for him, and ran downstairs. Vernon said to Harry, "Boy, I have a list of all the chores you must do before I get home at 6 tonight." He handed him a long list. Some of the things were, _Mow the front and back yard, weed Petunia's garden, clean Dudder's room, vacuum the house, and dust._

Harry groaned. He couldn't get all these thing done before Vernon got home. He went out to mow. He started up the mower and mowed. Up and down, up and down in straight lines he went. He began to get hot, so he went inside to ask Aunt Petunia for some water, and she threw a small glass of lukewarm tap water at him. He gulped it down, wincing at the metallic taste of the water. He went out the back door, but not without Aunt Petunia barking at him because he got mud on the floor. Yet another chore he had to do, eventually. He finished up the back yard, took off his shoes before he went inside, and went to the closet to get the vacuum cleaner. He turned it on, and began to vacuum the living room, after being yelled at by Dudley because he was blocking the TV. He vacuumed the dining room, the carpet on the stairs, the upstairs hallway, his room, Aunt Petunia's and Vernon's room, and Dudley's room.

He put the vacuum in the closet and came back upstairs to clean "precious Dudder's room." The room was very cluttered, with things in it from shotguns to pieces of a bicycle. He cleaned them up, put the shotguns on the shelf, and put the games in the closet. He got out the dusting supplies and began to dust, taking special care on the knickknacks on the shelves. He made his way to the end of the downstairs hall, went upstairs, and slowly made his way to the end of that hall. He went back to his room and saw 2 letters on his desk, Ron and Hermione's. He opened Ron's first.

_Hey mate!_

_Hope the muggles aren't treating you too badly. If they are, send me an owl and we'll come and get you. I miss you Harry, can't wait to see you! We're at the You Know where. URG! Could you meet me and Hermione at 1:00 at Flourish and Blotts? Send an owl back!_

_Ron_

He opened Hermione's next.

_Hello Harry!_

_It's great here in the You Know Where. It's all nice and clean! Kreature is dead, Moony killed him on "his night" and I hate to say it, but I'm overjoyed. Dobby and Winky are here now. I don't know if Ron asked you, but I hope you can meet us at 1 at Flourish and Blotts! If so, I'll see you there! If not, well, me and Ron will meet you on the Hogwarts Express!_

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

Harry grinned at the two letters. He would respond to them later. He sighed and fell back on his bed, asleep. He forgot about one thing however, his training……

A/N: Wh00t! I'm finished with another chapter! Next Chapter: Harry's training!


End file.
